Earth-1999
Earth-1999 is the native universe for the Visionary Animated Universe. Articles are to be added as they are written. History WWII The first glimmerings of the superhuman came in World War II, when Major America, Bucky Barnes, the Inferno, Lady Dorma the Sub-Mariner, the Thunderer, Freyja of Asgard, and the Clairvoyant formed the Invaders. They fought back the Axis Powers, until a horrific accident which resulted in the death of the Inferno and Bucky. The other Invaders retired, each to their own ends- Major America, in a stealth mission where he was dropped into Antarctica, the Cliarvoyant and the Thunderer, in a natural death of old age, Lady dorma, in a savage attack by her human lover, and Freyja who returned to Asgard. 1960s-90s- the Stealth Era 2000-2010s- Age of the Superhuman Heroes Knights X/The Five Knights A team in the medieval ages guided by the Professor. *'the Professor (Charles Xavier)-' A benevolent "wizard" who guides his Knights X. *'the Wolf (James Howlett)-' A wolfish knight with a healing factor. *'the Loner (Lady Anna Marie)-' A female knight whose touch means death. *'the Phoenix (Rachel Grey)-' A spirited young woman forced under the curse of the Phoenix. *'the Bishop-' A time-traveler stranded in the Medieval times. Invaders (1940s) A team founded by the U.S. government to stop the axis powers. Currently defunct. *'Major America (Steven Rogers)'- Once a weakling, Rogers was transformed into the spirit of America! *'Patriot (James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes)'- A 14 year old orphan recruited by Major America. *'Inferno (JM-H)'- An android who serves the Invaders with a clear and logical head. *'Sub-Mariner' (Lady Dorma of Atlantis)- A Lady of Atlantis, Dorma works to save her company from both the Axis and its evil ruler. *'Thunderer' (Unknown)- A mysterious addition to the team with a booming voice. *'Claivoyant (Claire Voyant)'- A mystic who possesses great magical abilities. *'Lady Freyja of Asgard'- Young warrior who does not wish to be treated as a Lady by her lover, Odin, and so sets out to prove herself at the warfront of Earth. X (Black Ops) A team of mutants lead by the sentinels, defunct following the sentinel's massacre. *'Psion (Betty Braddock)-' A telepathic mutant who, along with her brother, hail from the UK. Betty eventually switches bodies with the assassin *'Lionheart (Brian Braddock)- '''Super-strong though a bit brash and hot-headed, Brian has issues deferring to his sister. *'Firebird (Jean Grey)-''' A young girl who exhibits enormous potential. *'Submerge (Prince Namor McKenzie)-' In love with Jean. Namor seems like an everyday mutant until he discovers his connection to the WWII team the Invaders. *'Magna (Lorna Dane)-' Mysterious mutant with magnetic abilities. Fantastic Four I Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, and Benjamin Grimm received their powers from a secret experiment. The team disbanded after Ben and Susan vanished, with Reed and Johnny possessing no memory of the past year. *'Extender (Dr. Reed Richards)-' Malleable genius who was about to propose to Susan. *'Reflection (Susan Storm)-' Invisible girl who possesses a huge secret. *'Stonehenge (Benjamin Grimm)-' Though he possesses a rocky hide, Ben retained a lovable personality and good heart. *'Inferno II (Johnny Storm)-' Fiery and unpredictable, Johnny was the youngest member of the team. X (Super-Heroes) Following the fall of the first incarnation of X, Jean Grey, now going by Ms. Marvel, formed a new team of mutants alongside Nathaniel Essex. The two team leaders based their training off of texts left by the mysterious Professor. Founding members were: *'Ms. Marvel (Jean Grey)-' Leader of this team, whose telepathic and telekinetic abilities grow with each day, and whose violent path threatens to consume her. *'Nathaniel Essex-' A scientist who works with jean to form X, before betraying her and running. *'Dice (Neena Thurman)-' An ex-mercenary, Dice eagerly lends her luck to the team. *'Calamity (Alex Summers)-' Long been searching for his missing brother, Alex possesses plasma abilities. *'Mage (Illyana Rasputin)-' Illyana has been traveling with Alex for five years, also trying to find a missing sibling. Illyana possesses knowledge of magic, though she has no idea how. *'Shuffle (Remy LeBeau)'- A charming ex-thief, Remy finds it hard to stay on the right path. *'Arachne (Jessica Drew)-' A clone of a young mutant named Peter Reilly, Jessica is mistaken for a mutant and joins X with her spider-like abilities. Later Additions *'Halo (Warren Worthington III)'- A healer who is conceited and arrogant, it takes Warren a bit to accept his identity as a mutant. *'Gem (Emma Frost)- '''The seductress lends her skills to the team on occasion, wishing to safeguard the mutant race while retaining her position of power in the government program X. *'Frost (Bobby Drake)-''' Frost leaves the second FF to join his fellow mutants. *'Corsair (Scott Summers)-' Having departed the brotherhood, Scott attempts to reconnect with his brother and earn the trust of Jean. Corsair is in a relationship with Gem. Fantastic Four II Nova reforms the FF to combat the morally questionable future foundation. Founding members include: *'Nova ('Spencer Grimm')-' The same old Johnny Storm, forced to grow into his role as team leader. *'Hulkess (Jenny Walters)-' Lawyer who transforms into a large, red woman. Origin unclear. *'Black Ant (Scott Lang)-' Small-time robber received kindness from Dr. Pym, and received the identity of the Black Ant. *'Frost (Bobby Drake)'- An icy mutant, Frost reluctantly joins the team to break the boundaries between mutants and man. Later Additions *'Reflection (Susan Storm)-' Mysteriously returned from the dead, Susan struggles to readjust to the world. In addition, Hank Pym serves as a scientific consultant to the team. Future Foundation Formed by Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom to help evolve humanity at all costs. *'Harbringer (Reed Richards)-' Reed leads this foul organization alongside Doom, having forfeited his malleability for technopathy. *'Harbringer (Victor Von Doom)-' Victor leads the organization alongside Reed, who has no idea of his true plans. *'Wizard (Bentley Whittman)-' Another scientist. Avengers And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes united against a common threat. Founding members included: *'Atlas (Henry Pym)-' Though he considered himself a scientist, Pym was forced to play hero when Loki attacked Earth. *'Yellowjacket (Janet Van Dyne)-' Janet van Dyne's father payed godo money for her to become an Avenger, and Jan and Hank must learn to work together to save the world. *'Trickshot (Clint Barton)-' One of the brothers Barton, Clint and Jan are in a relationship. Clint defends the world with nothing but a bow and arrow. *'Ronin (Barney Barton)-' The other half of the Brothers Barton, Barney wields two swords. But is he a traitor to the team? *'Visionary-' A mysterious android from parts unknown. *'Mercury (Pietro Lehnsherr)-' A speedy mutant with a bad attitude. *'Scarlet (Wanda Maximoff)-' Pietro's sister, who possesses unpredictable chaos magic. *'Mantis (Unknown)-' A mysterious martial artist with minor telepathic abilities. Later Additions *'Iron Patriot (Steve Rogers)-' An amazing suit of armor keeps Major America alive as he attempts to destroy the Avengers from within. *'Panther (T'Challa)-' An African king who joins to serve his own purposes. *'Knight (Dane Whitman)-' Encouraged by the spirit of Merlin, Dane fights alongside the Avengers. (More additions TBA). Defenders/ Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division Five heroes were trapped on an alternate Earth, where they struggled to defend the populace from the evil dictator. After they returned to Earth-1999, they formed S.H.I.E.L.D. to prevent the same future from occurring. Founding members include: *'Dr. Stephen Strange'- The sorcerer supreme, who leads this team of heroes. *'Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes)-' Bucky survived his "death" and was brainwashed into working as a covert operative for the U.S.S.R. Now having regained his memories, he fights for what's right. *'Carnage (Cletus Cassidy)-' A merciless serial killer, Cletus finds himself on the side of good against all odds. *'Tremor (Daisy Johnson)-' A mutant who has been trained since birth to kill Bucky, and now finds herself allied with him. *'Lady Sif-' Warrior woman of Asgard, Sif joins the Defenders on their quest with a sharpened sword. *'X-Man (Nathaniel Summers)-' A native of this alternate reality, Nathan is telekinetic and great with weaponry. S.H.I.E.L.D. After returning to Earth, Dr. Strange, Winter Soldier, Tremor, and X-Man formed a government agency in conjunction with Nick Fury of the SSR. This ragtag group volleying for government sponsorship faced issues such as Time Travel and sorcery. Additions at this time include: * 'Carnage (Grant Ward)-' A promising young agent who takes on the Carnage symbiote. * 'Nightcrawler (Miguel O'Hara)-' A spider-powered hero from a possible future. * 'Colonel America (Peggy Carter)-' Fresh out of the 40s, Steve Rogers' love interest forges a path of her own. Spider-Friends X-Force Following several incidents, the FF and X chose to combine into a single group. Members include:Category:Earth-1999 Category:HAU Category:BeholdtheVision